1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of zooming an image, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for zooming an image, capable of enhancing image quality.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of high-tech, video products, especially digital video or image devices, have become quite common products in daily life. Among these digital video or image devices, a display is a key element for displaying relevant information. A user may read information by the use of the display, or further control the operation of the device.
Currently, the most notable display is a flat panel display, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) developed based on photoelectric technology and semiconductor manufacturing technology. Due to the advantages of low-voltage operation, radiation free, light weight, and small volume, LCD has become an important topic in display research. Especially, a large size LCD-TV actively developed in the art has become a mainstream product in large size flat panel TVs due to the advantages of large size, high image quality, high luminance, and wide viewing angle.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional flat panel display module. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional flat panel display module includes a flat panel display 11, a timing controller 13, a scan driving IC 14, and a data driving IC 15. The flat panel display 11 is, for example, a common thin film transistor LCD (TFT-LCD).
The timing controller 13 outputs scan data and a control signal to the data driving IC, and outputs the control signal to the scan driving IC. When the scan driving IC opens the TFT of each scan line, the data driving IC converts the corresponding scan data to a voltage, and charges or discharges a capacitor in a liquid crystal panel to a voltage corresponding to a gray level.
FIG. 2 shows a timing chart of a conventional timing controller in FIG. 1 for outputting the control signal to the scan driving IC. As shown in FIG. 2, the 1st to 12th scan driving signals OUT1-OUT12 (others are not shown), an output enable (OE) signal, a scan clock signal CLKV, and an activating signal STV are shown. The activating signal STV is used to activate the scan driving signal OUT1, and when the activating signal STV is enabled, after the scan clock signal CLKV is enabled, the scan driving signal OUT1 is enabled. When the activating signal STV is disabled, after the scan clock signal CLKV is enabled, the scan driving signal OUT1 is disabled.
The output enable signal OE is used to adjust pulse interval of the scan driving signal OUT output by the scan driving IC 14. When the output enable signal is enabled, the scan driving signal is disabled to ensure that the TFT of the (n+1)th scan line will not be opened until the TFT of the nth scan lines is closed, so as to prevent the capacitor from being charged improperly.
However, in this conventional method, only one output enable signal OE is utilized, and only the capacitor of the conventional flat panel display is charged or discharged. Despite that the capacitor is prevented from being charged improperly, the function is too simple, so the products manufactured with the conventional art have low competitive ability in the current era in pursuit of multiple functions and efficiency.
In consideration of the facts that people pursue higher life quality, and travel and leisure become popular, video-player devices and flat panel displays are developed to be used in vehicles for travelers to dismiss time in the vehicles during a long trip. However, due to the limitation of the vehicle space, the size of the car display is not large. Therefore, in order to enhance the comfort of viewers, the flat panel display inevitably has the problem of image zooming.